The present disclosure relates generally to a handle for cleaning purposes and, more specifically, to a handle having a disposable cleaning head.
Traditional brushes, in particular toilet brushes, pose a hygienic problem because the cleaning head provides a fertile medium for bacteria and fungi. In addition to the unattractive appearance of the brush after repeated use, the contamination of the cleaning head can lead to health hazards for the user.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a toilet brush that addresses the above-discussed issues.